


Reunion

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, POV Inanimate Object, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 10.2

The miles spool out but distance is no barrier, the bond to the wielder stretching taut but secure, unbreakable. Power radiates and surrounds, massive but insignificant. The King of Hell holds no sway over you.

Born in fratricide and suckled on shared blood, you came of age in a chaos of homicidal fury. Now you are alone, separate, but it will not last. His hand did not relinquish you voluntarily. Patience does not come easily, is not a virtue. But you wait because he will find you, _must_ find you and in that unholy reunion all the earth will bleed.


End file.
